What do the following two equations represent? $-3x+3y = 1$ $-15x-15y = -2$
Explanation: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-3x+3y = 1$ $3y = 3x+1$ $y = 1x + \dfrac{1}{3}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-15x-15y = -2$ $-15y = 15x-2$ $y = -1x + \dfrac{2}{15}$ The slopes are negative inverses of each other, so the lines are perpendicular.